


Притяжение

by 2crazy4thisworld



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2crazy4thisworld/pseuds/2crazy4thisworld
Summary: Зимний Солдат не должен знать, что значит хотеть что-то.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Gravity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654789) by [lillupon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lillupon/pseuds/lillupon).

Отблеск лунного света на металлической руке выдает его.

– Я знал, что ты снова вернешься, – Стив – Боже, ну почему он не может вспомнить _свое_ имя, но помнит _это_? – приподнимается на кровати, одеяло спадает и собирается у него на талии. На нем нет майки, и его бледное туловище четко выделяется в темной комнате.

Солдат выходит из тени и бесшумно, широкими шагами сокращает дистанцию между ними, расстёгивая штаны на ходу. Его время ограничено, и он не хочет, да и не знает, как тратить его на прелюдию.

Стив тянет к нему руки, хватает за бёдра и притягивает к себе в кровать. Своими гибкими пальцами он снимает маску, кладет ее на прикроватную тумбочку, и только потом тянется к застёжке на груди. Солдат сбрасывает его руки, толкает парня обратно на кровать и стягивает боксеры с его хрупких бёдер.

Подготовка быстрая, и сам секс грубый, лишенный эмоций, направленный лишь на удовлетворение первобытных нужд.

Уже после они лежат в постели, Солдат всё ещё полностью одетый, Стив – голый, пристроившись к нему сбоку. В ночной тишине, нарушаемой лишь громким дыханием блондина, ощущается близость, более глубинная, чем сама ебля.

– Ты останешься на ночь? – Стив кладет руку ему на грудь, и Солдат еще глубже вжимается в матрас, как будто пытаясь избежать прикосновения.

– Нет, – его кураторы отправятся на его поиски, если он не вернется в течение часа.

– Когда я снова тебя увижу?

Солдат пожимает плечами, не в состоянии представить, зачем вдруг кому-то хочется снова с ним встречаться. Стив начинает что-то чувствовать к нему. Это заметно в микровыражениях, пробегающих по лицу блондина, по тому, как колотится его слабое сердце. Привязанность неприемлема для их отношений.

– Мы не встречаемся. Это ничего не значит, – прямо говорит он скрипучим голосом. Слова даются ему тяжело, поскольку он вообще очень редко  говорит что-то. Он произносит их медленно, и чувствует, как настроение Стива все больше портится после каждого произнесённого им слова.

– Да уж, ты прям романтик, – сухо говорит блондин. – Продолжай в том же духе, и я точно влюблюсь в тебя по уши.

Солдат вздрагивает и начинает выпутываться из-под одеяла и рук Стива.

– Я просто пошутил, – быстро бормочет Стив. – Довольно сложно влюбиться в такого как ты.

На какой-то момент он задумывается, что именно Стив имеет в виду. Всю ту кровь на его руках, войны, которые он начал и закончил, невинные жизни, которые он растоптал. Даже идиот с половиной мозга может провести связь между его формой, маской и металлической рукой. Это напоминает ему, что встречи со Стивом ставят его в уязвимое положение. Блондин может сдать его. За секунды, пока длится его оргазм, он беззащитен: с ним могут покончить, приставив пистолет к затылку.

Солдат уходит не проронив больше ни слова, исчезая в темноте так же тихо, как и вошел.

* * *

Маленький мальчик в прицеле его винтовки. Золотистые волосы, прямо как у… _Стива_ : ну почему он никак не может забыть это имя? Солдат опускает свою винтовку, руками начинает массировать виски, пытаясь избавиться от внезапно возникшей боли внутри черепа. От этой непрекращающейся пульсации ему на глаза наворачиваются слезы, как будто он вскрыл часть своего сознания, и внезапно это все, о чем он может думать: имя Стив, снова и снова.

Оно звучит знакомо в его голове, но чуждо на языке.

Предыдущее задание? Старый друг из одной из прошлых жизней?

Что бы это имя для него не значило, сейчас у нет времени на то, чтобы думать об этом. Ему нужно выполнить задание. Он снова поднимает винтовку и делает выстрел, нет ничего проще.

Он складывает винтовку и украдкой, прижимаясь к стенам, выскальзывает из здания.

Каким-то образом ноги проносят его через кварталы особняков. Дома насыщенного красно-коричневого цвета, аккуратно постриженные изгороди и не так давно вымощенные тротуары сменяются граффити на стенах и травой, пробивающейся через трещины асфальта. И вот он уже стоит перед старым многоквартирным домом. Кирпичи покрыты сажей, а черепица на крыше топорщится вверх.

Взгляд Солдата приклеен к окну, подсвеченному лампой. Это та самая комната, которая ему нужна, хотя он и не может вспомнить, откуда он это знает. Он забирается по трубе здания и переваливается на балкон, металлическая решетка скрипит под его весом.

Стеклянная дверь открывается, и из нее высовывается блондинистая голова, и он знает – это Стив. Напряжение, подспудно копившееся в его теле, спадает, и его плечи расслабляются. Странно, когда тебя приветствуют приятно удивленным _«Ох!»_ и теплой улыбкой.

– Сколько ж тебя не было… Входи…

Он заходит в квартиру. Даже в своей кожаной броне, его живая рука покрывается мурашками, когда он, проходя, слегка касается парня.

– Я рад видеть тебя, – говорит Стив, и разве это не смехотворно? Ему еще никогда ничего подобного не говорили. Большинство людей не встречаются с ним во второй раз.

Стив протягивает руки, чтобы снять маску с его лица, и, прямо как по инстинкту Павлова, его член начинает твердеть, надавливая на ширинку.

Стив даже не пытается скрыть свои намерения, зажимает нижнюю губу между зубов и скользит глазами вниз по телу Солдата. Ленивая улыбка растекается по лицу блондина, когда он замечает шишку в штанах Солдата.

– И, мне кажется, ты тоже рад меня видеть, – говорит он низким голосом.

Солдат рычит, бедра резко вздрагивают, когда Стив кладет руку на его пах и начинает гладить через слои ткани. Он толкает блондина к стене. Человеческие и металлические пальцы с одинаковой силой впиваются в мягкие бедра, он подтягивает Стива вверх, ноги блондина обхватывают его за талию.

Они трутся друг о друга, достаточно жестко, чтобы было немного больно. Стив льнет к нему, одной рукой прижимая за плечи, другой хватая в кулак его волосы. То, как Стив крепко обнимает его, неровно стонет ему в ухо… То, как он отчаянно прижимается влажным ртом к его шее, заставляет его чувствовать себя больше человеком, нежели машиной. Это то, что он есть, так? Человек. Иногда он не уверен, но из него вытекает та же красная жидкость, что и из обычных людей, так что он полагает… надеется.

Дыхание Стива в его ухе ускоряется. Он чувствует, как бьется сердце блондина против его груди, быстро, словно бабочка, трепещущая крыльями.

– Ах… _Ах_ , я сейчас… – Стив не успевает закончить предложение. Его тело распрямляется, голова с глухим стуком ударяется о стену, обнажая длинную колонну на шее.

Дыхание Солдата замирает, глядя на то, как кончает Стив. На обычно бледной коже румянец становится ещё более ярким. Светлые брови нахмуриваются, и челюсть безвольно расслабляется, выпуская длительный и тихий стон. На ногах у Солдата сжимаются пальцы, его яйца напрягаются, и он кончает себе в штаны. Он пока не знает, но позже его накажут за это.

Стив разжимает ноги и начинает соскальзывать по стене. Солдат помогает блондину опуститься, потом садится рядом с ним, облокачиваясь о стену. Его разум витает где-то в облаках. Он думает: насколько это более эффективная альтернатива стероидам, которыми его накачивают, чтобы ускорить выздоровление: тело Стива такое теплое сбоку от него.

Он напрягается на секунду, когда Стив кладет голову ему на плечо.

– Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает Стив. Когда Солдат не отвечает, блондин поспешно поправляется: – То есть… Я же должен как-то тебя называть. Чтобы я мог кричать твое имя в постели, – Стив приподнимает голову и нахально улыбается ему.

Имена это плохо. Имена вызывают привязанность. Видимо поэтому он не может забыть Стива. _Поэтому_ обычно Солдату только предоставляют фотографию его следующей цели и информацию, необходимую для выполнения задания. Но ведь можно дать выдуманное имя, так? Выдуманные имена ничего не значат. Да и к тому же, вряд ли у него вообще есть настоящее имя. А даже, если есть, он его не знает.

– Джеймс, – наконец произносит он.

– Джеймс, – повторяет Стив.

* * *

Солдат не может выбросить Стива из головы.

Даже находясь на противоположном конце света, все его мысли сводятся к парню с соломенными волосами и голубыми глазами, которого он как бы отдаленно знает, словно между ними слои стекла, покрытого «морозом».

Ноги снова приносят его в Вашингтон.

Сначала он осторожно изучает и обходит квартал, в котором оказался. Скорее всего, сработала какая-то новая вражеская технология, которая завела его сюда, заманила в место, где от него должны избавиться. Даже понимая это, он подходит все ближе и ближе, пока не оказывается лицом к лицу с блондином.

Кто бы ни решил, что с ним может справиться парень весом 45 килограмм и ростом 1,63, серьезно недооценил его.

Это происходят так часто, что части его мозга между долгими периодами сна и днями бодрствования начинает удаваться удерживать в памяти разрозненные детали их встреч. Либо они настолько незначимы, что стирать их нет смысла, либо в технологиях Гидры есть какой-то изъян.

В конечном итоге он просто перестаёт сопротивляться. Он уверен: Стив не причинит ему вреда, точно так же, как и в то, что безопасно вдыхать воздух, пропущенный через его маску.

Его кураторы не сомневаются в его покорности и позволяют выполнять задания самостоятельно, не вмешиваясь. Он отвечает им тем, как аккуратно он отводит их от того уголка его разума, в котором обитает Стив. Стив – это его тайна, и связь с внешним миром, единственная оставшаяся у него вещь, которую Гидра не отняла у него или не испортила.

* * *

Солдат просыпается после сна с именем на языке и датой в голове. После выполнения задания, мельком заглянув в газеты, он обнаруживает, что прошло уже полгода с тех пор, как он последний раз видел Стива. Он задумывается, достаточно ли шести месяцев, чтобы забыть кого-то, и отправляется в Вашингтон, чтобы проверить.

Квартира Стива пуста, и Солдат ждет в темноте, когда вернется владелец. Проходит час, он выглядывает за занавески. На улицах пусто. Он возвращается к дивану, но понимает, что даже со всей его подготовкой, ему не удается сидеть смирно. Он задумывается, может Гидра каким-то образом уже успела наложить свои руки на Стива, пока он спал, и от этой мысли у него к горлу подступает комок.

Ожидание действует ему на нервы, и он решает сам выследить Стива. Он не уверен, _что_ он сделает, если узнает, что Гидра схватила блондина, но по ходу он придет к какому-нибудь решению.

Уже проходя мимо переулка, в котором в кольцо собралось несколько мужчин, и они кричат и накидываются на кого-то другого, он слышит, как знакомый голос говорит:

– Да я целый день так могу.

Не успев сообразить, что делать, он бросается на них, металлическая рука хватает шею и сворачивает ее. Его первая жертва даже не успевает упасть на землю, как он накидывается на следующего, ближайшего к нему мужчину, который просто застыл на месте и в шоке пялится на него вытаращенными глазами. Он наносит удар тыльной стороной левой руки, чувствует, как срабатывают сенсоры, когда челюсть сминается под ее мощью. Уголком глаза ( _двое мужчин на 9 часов, один на 3_ ) он замечает, как Стив покачивается на ногах, сжимая кулаки в оборонительной позе, один глаз заплыл и закрыт, нос в крови _(«Джеймс?»)._ Он никогда еще не убивал никого по собственной воле, но ему кажется, что сейчас он может сделать исключение.

– Джеймс? Джеймс, перестань!

Это не его имя, но он все равно подчиняется, кулак останавливается в сантиметре от носа другого мужчины. Он опускает руку, и Стив моментально вклинивается между незнакомцем и Солдатом. Остальные оппоненты, воспользовавшись заминкой, убегают прочь, рука так и чешется достать пистолет и застрелить свидетелей. Но, как ему кажется, Стиву это может не понравиться.

– Боже, Джеймс, я и сам бы справился.

– Нет, не справился.

– Я бы справился! – гневно настаивает Стив. Сложно сейчас воспринимать блондина всерьез, когда его волосы взъерошены, губа разбита, а под глазом фингал. Фыркнув, Стив отходит от него, чтобы взглянуть на двух мужчин, валяющихся на асфальте.

– Мать честная… Ты убил их?

– Нет, – он решает не добавлять, что парень со сломанной шеей умрет, если ему немедленно не оказать медицинскую помощь.

Стив издает скулящий звук и падает на колени. Солдат нерешительно присоединяется к нему на асфальте. Блондин тяжело дышит, на вдохе из его груди вырываются свистящие звуки, которые Солдат раньше не слышал.

– Стив…?

– Я… Я должен… Я должен вызвать скорую, – Стив делает еще один тяжелый вдох, прежде чем потянуться в карман за ингалятором. Его руки трясутся, он подносит прибор ко рту и вдыхает, задерживая дыхание на одиннадцать секунд, прежде чем выдохнуть. Солдат, должно быть, смотрит на него с диким ужасом на лице, потому что Стив, бегло взглянув на него, начинает задыхаться от смеха.

– Не волнуйся. Со мной все в порядке.

Руки Стива слишком сильно трясутся, чтобы набрать 911, так что Солдат делает это за него со своего одноразового телефона, потом подносит его к уху Стива, чтобы тот мог доложить о ситуации. Сразу же после окончания звонка, он отводит Стива от места происшествия, игнорируя его протесты. Он проделал такой долгий путь, не для того, чтобы смотреть, как Стив возится с кем-то другим.

 

 

Стив сидит на краю ванны, пока Солдат стоит на коленях на ванном коврике. Он подносит проспиртованный тампон к щеке Стива, блондин даже не вздрагивает.

– Зачем? – спрашивает Солдат.

Стив убирает пакет с замороженными овощами от своего глаза, чтобы бегло взглянуть на него, но Солдат возвращает руку блондина обратно на место.

– Ты спрашиваешь, зачем я полез в драку? – немного гнусаво спрашивает блондин, ранее заткнув туалетной бумагой нос, чтобы остановить кровотечение.

Солдат кивает, приклеивая пластырь на рану и разглаживая его пальцем.

– Они приставали к девушке.

– И ты решил разобраться сразу с пятью мужчинами.

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Кто-то должен был, – добавляет он, – и девушка успела сбежать, так что я считаю это победой.

Должно быть, это совершенно нормально для блондина, так опрометчиво вести себя. Сколько раз уже подобное случалось, пока он спал в камере? Сколько раз ему угрожала смертельная опасность? Он думает о том, как однажды блондин сунет свой нос не в свое дело, и он проснется в мире, где Стива больше нет. Уголки его губ дёргаются вниз.

– Знаешь, я могу сам о себе позаботиться, – говорит Стив.

Солдат смачивает полотенце в раковине, пропуская его слова мимо ушей.

– Снимай свою одежду.

Стив краснеет.

– Вау, ээ..

– Я оботру тебя.

Губы Стива складываются в букву “o”, понимая, о чем он, и он быстро снимает через голову свою футболку и сбрасывает штаны.

Он не помнит, чтобы когда-либо видел Стива голым, без того, чтобы они не занимались сексом (но его память часто подводит его). И теперь, глядя на блондина, голого под резким флуоресцентным светом, он чувствует себя неловко, не в своей тарелке. Стив, наверно, думает о том же, потому что он тесно сжимает ноги и ссутуливает плечи. Глаза блондина не отрываются от колен.

– Ты боишься меня?

Стив поднимает на него взгляд из-под длинных ресниц.

– Я не знаю… Я должен?

– Нет. Я никогда не причиню тебе вред.

Держа Стива за локоть, Солдат проводит горячим полотенцем по его худым рукам, протирает между пальцами, перед тем как перейти к другой руке. Он все делает в тишине, уделяет внимание каждому изгибу на спине Стива. Снова смочив полотенце, вытирает его тощую грудь, замечая, как соски Стива твердеют из-за контраста между тёплым полотенцем и прохладным воздухом.

Стив прикрыл свой пах рукой – Солдат не понимает, зачем, ведь он всё уже там видел, так что он переходит к ногам блондина, держа каждую в ладони и протирая с такой же дотошной заботой, с которой он чистит винтовку. Потом он переходит к лодыжкам, на которых практически нет волос, с их голубой венозной сеткой. Когда он кладет руку на бедро Стива, целиком накрывая ногу в ширину, он слышит, как у блондина в горле перехватывает дыхание.

Он поднимает глаза: Стив пристально смотрит на него с открытым ртом, здоровый глаз блестит, а зрачок так расширен, что едва заметна голубизна радужки. Стив неловко мнется сидя на месте, ноги трутся друг о друга.

Горящий желанием, жаждущий трения.

– Джеймс, – слабо произносит Стив. – Я… Я хочу… Можем мы…?

– Не сегодня. Ты ранен, – говорит он, несмотря на то, что его тело начинает реагировать, и тепло затопляет низ живота.

– Если не сегодня, то _когда_?

Солдат опускает глаза. Он не знает, что ответить на этот вопрос.

Стив разочарованно вздыхает. Он бросает пачку с овощами на пол и нежно прикасается рукой к щеке Солдата, притягивая ближе к себе, пока их рты не сталкиваются в поцелуе. Солдат опирается одной рукой о край ванны, другую кладет Стиву на поясницу, чтобы парень не упал назад.

После изначального шока, что-то взрывается в нем, и он отвечает на поцелуй, горячо и яростно. Стив открывает рот, и их языки начинают скользить друг о друга. Губы блондина невероятно мягкие. Он чувствует слабый металлический привкус крови на них.

Он не может поверить в то, что это происходит с ним. _С ним_ , со всеми теми жизнями, которые он отнял, с тем, что осталось от его не раз уже поджаренного мозга. Он абсолютно точно не заслужил этого нежного жеста. И все же, вот он, стоит на коленях на полу ванной: они целуются, Стив держит его лицо в руках и тихо стонет ему в рот.

Стив отстраняется первым, тяжело дыша, грудь вздымается. Он прикладывает свой лоб ко лбу Солдата.

Солдат не знает, что значит хотеть что-то. Он понимает только само значение, определение, но не может прочувствовать желание на глубинном уровне. Он так редко ощущает что-то помимо безразличия, что никогда бы не узнал это чувство в своей душе. Сейчас он знает только одно: когда Стив не целует его, его губам холодно и одиноко.

Солдат скользит рукой вверх по спине Стива, кладет ее на основание шеи блондина, и потом притягивает его губы к своим.

* * *

Он пристегнут к стулу. Армированные наручники держат его по рукам и ногам. Металлический обруч прикреплен к его голове сверху, и челюсть неестественно открыта в мучениях, в рот вставлена капа. Он думает о прядях скрученных солнечных лучей и чистейших голубых глазах, беззаботной улыбке, маленькой и нежной руке на его покрытой шрамами груди. Ах, было так здорово, если бы между убийствами он мог проводить свое время со Стивом, вместо того, чтобы возвращаться сюда. Он цепляется за это мысль с таким упорством, что его кураторы спрашивают: _«Что за хуйня с ним творится? Обнулите его еще раз»._

Воспоминания не исчезают. С ошеломляющей ясностью он помнит, как жарко губы Стива чувствовались на его губах, и за это он получает прикладом по лицу.

Из его носа хлещет кровь, она заполняет сначала трещины в его губах, а потом пространства между зубами. Это напоминает ему о том, как Стив не испугался вступить в схватку с мужиками в два раза больше него. Солдат устраняет людей не первое десятилетие, но ему всё ещё есть чему поучиться, праздно думает он.

Ему удаётся выстоять три стирания, перед тем, как его память разлетается на куски.

* * *

Солдата размораживают спустя двадцать восемь дней. Гидра как следует подготавливает его, возвращая его жизненные показатели до оптимального уровня, хотя проснулся он ели живым. Когда его глаза, наконец, открываются, он быстро переходит от состояния глубокого, беспробудного сна к полной боевой готовности, пропуская переходные стадии.

Пять человек окружают его. И прежде чем человек в центре успевает закончить предложение, он вырывается, разрывая свои оковы, и, глазом не моргнув, сворачивает шею их главарю. На этот раз, он все делает так, чтобы _наверняка_ связи между артериями и спинным мозгом были разорваны.

Они явно не готовы к нападению, руки тянутся к пистолетам на миллисекунду медленней, чем необходимо. Он разоружает троих, всадив по пуле каждому в голову. Последнему все же удается выстрелить в него, но пуля отлетает от его металлической руки. Непринужденно, он стреляет тому прямо в центр лба.

Включается сирена. База начинает оживать, ворота закрываются, шаги от тяжелых сапог гремят по коридорам. Он скользит между тенями в сторону выхода и исчезает за воротами.

Оказывается, он находится в Нью-Йорке. Он не помнит, чтобы когда-либо был тут, но при этом уверен, что знает здесь все улицы и переулки.

Он угоняет машину. Зеленые дорожные указатели пролетают мимо, бетонные разделители превращаются в сплошную каменную стену с мелькающими точками из хвойных деревьев.

Кто-то ждет его в маленькой вашингтонской квартирке. Он держится за эту мысль, прокручивая ее снова и снова в голове, чтобы не забыть.

Он успевает доехать до Филадельфии, прежде чем агенты Гидры нагоняют его. Лобовое стекло разбивается под мощным натиском пуль, и ему в шею влетает транквилизатор. Его сознание балансирует на грани, видение сужается, и он думает о Стиве – ах, да, правильно. Его ведь ждет Стив. Как он мог забыть об этом?

Солдат резко стукается о руль управления, лбом ударяясь о гудок. Резкий, продолжительный звук гудка никак не помогает ему остаться в сознании.

* * *

После успешного выполнения задания, он направлялся к заранее намеченному месту экстракции, когда воспоминание всплывает в голове, поднимаясь из зарытых глубин его разума. Он резко разворачивается на своем мотоцикле, ботинками скребя по асфальту для дополнительного трения.

Он не в себе, врываясь в квартиру Стива и таща блондина в постель. В его висках и затылке неустанно тупо стучит кровь. Он сжимает зубы, стараясь унять боль, и прерывает взволнованного Стива ( _«Где же ты все это время был? Эй… Эй, ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь…»_ ) грубым поцелуем.

Стив не сопротивляется, когда он хватает блондина за отвороты пижамы и разрывает её, пуговицы разлетаются в стороны и скачут по полу. Он ведёт Стива спиной вперед к кровати, толкая его на неё, колени блондина подкашиваются, и задней частью ударяются о край матраса.

Стив падает на кровать с неловким _«Уф!»_. Его глаза широко распахнуты… от удивления? страха? предвкушения? – он смотрит снизу на Солдата, нависающего над ним.

– Джеймс…?

Джеймс? Это не его имя. Он на него не реагирует.

Солдат забирается пальцами под резинку штанов Стива, спускает их вниз и снимает полностью.

Его рот наполняется слюной, глядя на Стива, с наполовину окрепшим членом, прямо перед ним.

Стив так хорошо выглядит под ним, как будто там ему самое место, острые изгибы его бледного тела блестят на лунном свете. Румянец разливается до самых ушей по его плоской груди. Блондин раскрывается под него без всякой подсказки, принимает его пальцы, а потом член, так мучительно сладко, хотя Солдат и задает жесткий темп.

Он сжимает своей металлической рукой хрупкую шею Стива. Промежутка между его большим и указательным пальцами достаточно, чтобы полностью обхватить её. Одна лишь судорога его металлических пластин может сломать ему шею, думает он, вместе с тем, как Стив ахает, закатывает вверх глаза, его тело содрогается под ним. Блондин мощно выгибает спину, отрываясь от кровати, пытаясь сбросить его руку, длинные тонкие пальцы пытаются ухватиться за простыню. Грудь быстро поднимается и опускается. Недостаточно воздуха. Острый приступ страха прокатывается по его спине, когда Солдат понимает: _«О, я сейчас убью его»_.

Приглушенные, словно, они принадлежат другому ему из другой параллельной вселенной, воспоминания возвращаются к нему. Пухлые губы, отчаянно движущиеся в одном ритме с его, взгляд Стива, такой искренний и горячий, тонкие пальцы, переплетающиеся с его толстыми. Он снова помнит всё это, картинки прошлого накладываются на реальность, в которой Стив лежит под ним, с красным лицом и слезами, застрявшими в длинных ресницах.

Его удовольствие забыто. Незнакомая ему прежде паника резко подступает к горлу. Механизмы в его руке жужжат и щелкают, когда он отстраняется, ослабляя захват. Но прежде чем окончательно убрать руку с шеи Стива, руки блондина вздымаются вверх и возвращают её на место, даже поощряют его, прижимая пальцы Солдата к горлу.

Солдат стонет. Глаза Стива блестят, сердце бешено колотится, он может прочувствовать его пульс под своими пальцами, полосы белой жидкости на животе и груди блондина…

Солдат выпускает гортанный рык, думая о том, каким покорным был Стив, как Стив кончил от удушения, доверившись и разрешив полностью контролировать свое тело. Он оставляет свою руку на шее Стива, другой тянется к лодыжке, чтобы подтянуть ее выше к своему плечу. И тут же срывается в бешеный ритм, вбиваясь в это хрупкое тело так сильно, что изголовье кровати непрерывно долбится о стену. Стив изможденно стонет, с готовностью, податливо принимая все это.

Он кончает внутрь блондина, зарываясь носом в потные пряди волос, помечая зубами _единственное_ , что ему принадлежит на этом свете.

После они лежат в кровати друг напротив друга, дыхание Солдата уже выровнялось, но Стив все еще пытается восстановить свое. Он протискивает руку под Стива и обнимает ею блондина за плечи.

– Не стоило мне делать этого, – говорит Солдат. Его горло сжимается, и он тяжело сглатывает.

– Всё в порядке, – отвечает Стив, сильнее прижимаясь к нему. – Я… Мне понравилось. Было хорошо. Очень хорошо, – бормочет он Солдату в грудь.

– Я мог убить тебя.

– Но не убил же. Я был уверен, что ты не причинишь мне вред, и ты этого не сделал.

Он не знает, _что_ он сделал, чтобы заслужить такое доверие. Оно довольно хрупкое, хотя он и чувствует, что ему на плечи давит пятьсот килограмм. Ничего из этого он не заслуживает. Стив хороший человек, а он – нет, и он знает это, потому что хорошие люди не убивают со спокойной совестью. В другой жизни, Стив мог бы стать одним из тех, кого Солдату бы приказали убить. Стив заслуживает кого-то получше него, кого-то, кто мог бы специально оступиться и упасть, лишь для того, чтобы заставить блондина улыбнуться, кого-то, кто бы постоянно был рядом со Стивом. А не такой, как он, кто просыпается и засыпает в этом мире, исчезая на месяцы или даже годы, и живет только для того, чтобы уничтожать все вокруг.

Кто угодно лучше него.

– Я скучал по тебе, – говорит Стив, и сердце Солдата обливается кровью от того, как слабо звучит голос блондина. – Я так долго тебя не видел. Я подумал, что надоел тебе, или ты ранен, или тебя _убили_.

Он понимает, что должен покончить со всем этим. Каждая минута, что он проводит с парнем, угрожает жизни Стива. Им уже повезло, что им удалось так много времени провести вместе, но он знает, что долго это везение не продлится. Гидра узнает о них, и он не хочет думать о том, что может случиться из-за этого со Стивом.

Сегодня будет их последним днём вместе, и он постарается дать Стиву хотя бы крупицу того, что он на самом деле заслуживает.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал, – тем самым начинает он, аккуратно пробуя слова на языке. Они звучат правильно.

* * *

На маленьком клочке бумажки, оставленном неизвестным неотслеживаемым лицом на столе директора ЩИТа Ника Фьюри, написано:

_Возможная цель Гидры с выходом на Зимнего Солдата_

_Стивен Грант Роджерс_

_56-1212, Южный Проспект, СВ_

_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, 20032_

* * *

Гидра рассыпается под яростью Мстителей, топя ЩИТ вместе с собой. Солдату казалось, что с развалом организации, его жизнь могла бы, наконец, стать лучше, но потом он вспомнил, как он столько лет являлся её главным талисманом.

После семидесяти лет убийств и пыток, кара наконец настигает его, и Мстители спешат предать его суду.

Его металлическую руку оторвало по локоть, провода вылезли наружу из-под рваных краев. Порезы на его груди и живой руке уже начинают заживать. У него три сломанных ребра: два на левой стороне, одно на правой, и пуля засела где-то в боку. Он чувствует, как ребра потихоньку встают на место, а кости срастаются.

В голове у него на удивление чисто, и он по встречной скользит на своем мотоцикле, пробираясь сквозь ряды машин. Часть его души уже смирилась с тем, что сегодня ему суждено умереть. И разве это не грустно, что с этим принятием, он чувствует себя свободнее, чем когда-либо?

В его животе засела тяжёлая пустота. Ему кажется, что это может быть сожаление или безысходность от того, что его столько лет заставляли жить этим жалким подобием жизни, запрещая всё, что могло бы сделать из него настоящего живого человека.

Если бы все было по-другому, он мог бы быть тем символом правосудия и мира, в котором его всегда убеждала Гидра.

Если бы он был сильнее, ему бы удалось побороть промывку мозгов. Он мог бы сейчас сражаться на стороне Мстителей, быть против Гидры, вместо того, чтобы быть на её стороне и сражаться против супергероев.

И, может быть, если бы бабочка на другом конце света взмахнула крыльями в другую сторону, он мог бы родиться в том же мире и времени, что и Стив, и тогда между ними могло что-нибудь получиться.

Солдат сворачивает в сторону как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать попадания в него энергетического луча, вывернувшего вместо этого наизнанку асфальт.

Он так долго держался на расстоянии, но сегодня он хотел бы снова увидеть Стива, даже если у блондина уже кто-то есть в его жизни. Это опасно и эгоистично, особенно, при данных обстоятельствах. И все же, было бы приятно, еще раз увидеть единственное, что заставляло его чувствовать себя чем-то большим, чем просто оружие. Просто мельком взглянуть на парня – этого вполне достаточно.

Ветхие дома и узкие улицы кажутся ему знакомыми, отстраненно думает он, выделяется лишь один дом. Он спрыгивает со своего мотоцикла, перекатывается на спину, встает и бежит что есть силы. Он не знает, как ему удастся с одной лишь рукой взобраться на третий этаж, где живет Стив, но он придумает что-нибудь.

Тень опускается над ним, и Солдат, резко тормозя, скользит по асфальту. Железные крылья складываются, металл тихо шуршит, и Сокол приземляется на асфальт, подняв перед собой сразу два пистолета.

– Не с места, Солдат.

Его дерринджер полностью заряжен, и в его поясе все еще запрятан боевой нож: хороший прицельный бросок даст ему достаточно времени, чтобы сбежать. Но потом к Соколу присоединяются Железный Человек и Черная Вдова, и он больше не видит возможных вариантов отступления, его окно закрылось.

Трое Мстителей и еще полдесятка полевых агентов окружают его, готовые стрелять на поражение. Он польщен.

– На колени. Скрестить ноги.

Он подчиняется.

Арест привлекает толпу. Прохожие замедляют шаг, заглядывают посмотреть, что происходит, возбужденно шепчутся между собой, стараются рассмотреть сцену как можно детальнее: Мстители арестовывают того, чья жизнь кончена. Солдат сканирует лица, ища белокурые волосы и голубые глаза. Во рту у него горький привкус.

Он не знает, чувствовать ему облегчение от того, что Стиву не суждено было все это видеть, или разочарование, потому что он больше никогда не увидит блондина. Все зависит от того, у какой части его души спрашивать.

– Что здесь происходит?

Солдат поднимает голову, поворачивает ее в ту сторону, откуда слышится голос.

И вот, сквозь взволнованную и недовольную толпу, вперед продирается Стив: сначала показывается его блондинистая голова, а потом уже костлявые плечи.

– Джеймс? – Стив наконец выбирается из толпы.

Их глаза встречаются, блондин издает звук, словно он того гляди умрет, и потом он бросается на Солдата.

_(– Стив, нет!)_

Солдат падает на бок, легко теряя равновесие без одной руки. Он кряхтит от боли, сжатая челюсть расслабляется, когда Стив обхватывает его руками и зарывается в углубление на его плече. Стив трясется, и Солдат кладет руку блондину на поясницу.

– _Ну ты придурок!_ – яростно бормочет Стив ему в шею. – Ты словно сквозь землю провалился, исчез _на три года_ , даже не попрощавшись, а теперь ты вернулся и выглядишь… Словно… – тут Стив отстраняется от него, глаза расширяются, только сейчас замечая, в каком состоянии находится Солдат.

_(– Стив, отойди от него!)_

– Боже мой… – шепчет Стив, определяя размер, причиненного ему вреда. Блондин протягивает руку к тому, что осталось от его металлической руки, но, подумав, все же убирает её назад. – Что они с тобой сделали?

_(– Стив, послушай меня! Он опасен.)_

Стив чертыхается и кричит из-за плеча:

– Эй, может уже заткнешься, Сэм?

Губы Солдата подергиваются улыбкой, блондин разворачивается обратно к нему, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить исчезающее веселье на лице.

– Что такого смешного? – спрашивает надломленным голосом Стив.

И как ему прикажешь отвечать на данный вопрос?

Он – страдающий амнезией убийца, который помнит только четыре вещи: необходимую информацию о задании, навыки владения оружием, языки, и Стива Роджерса – с таким непоколебимым упорством, что даже Гидре не удалось стереть его из его памяти.

Он лежит на спине, прижатый пятьюдесятью килограммами, которые представляет собой блондин, рука оторвана.

Со всех сторон на него направлены пистолеты, и все же, черта с два он хочет быть где-то в другом месте.

– Ты – смешной, – отвечает он.

Стив закатывает глаза.

И вот, прямо посередине дороги, при свете дня, Стив кладет руку ему на щеку и целует его прямо в губы. Он чувствует себя ужасающе уязвимым, прижимаясь ближе к блондину. Его рука перемещается Стиву на загривок, и он наклоняет голову, чтобы их губы оказались на одном уровне.

Он чувствует в груди приятную легкость – и в животе – такое парящее чувство, как будто он падает с большой высоты – чувство, которое он никогда еще раньше не испытывал.

Солдат не должен знать, что значит хотеть что-то, но ему кажется, что это оно и есть.


End file.
